


Secrets of the invisible and very bored "monster"

by Kanra_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the Jungle, Stiles and the pack are back investigating a new series of  strange lies, new people, and missing friends. What's the deal with this new supernatural monster? And is Stiles really just the pack human with nothing special and or supernatural about him? Find out now!(SORRY GUYS BUT IT'S ON HOLD. MIGHT NOT FINISH IT. EVER.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one, no longer a preview: Monster of the green eyed vearity

**Author's Note:**

> This will be edited to to full chapter soon! :) I just wanted to get some opinions on it so far~ I'm sorry. I did space the paragraphs! I don't know why it's all mushed together....

"Shit." Stiles, the master of wit, sarcasm, and quick thinking could only think-and unfortunately blurt-that one thing in this moment. Mister handsome laughed, like Stiles had told a joke instead of just cussing and gaping, then smirked at Stiles. "What's the matter, am I not your type?" Mister handsome continued to smirk at Stiles, eyes bright from the neon lights flashing about the Jungle. "Uh." Oh this was so not good. Stiles quickly tried to get an excuse out. "No! No you're totally hot! Totally my...type...Uh..." Stiles snapped his eyes from where they were wandering over the Mister Handsomes' face back to his bright grey eyes. He really was handsome. Obviously dyed platinum blonde hair with strange rust colored roots, thin lips stretching out his very amused smirk, and a very defined chin. "I, um...You're my type...yeah. But you see, here's the thing, I need to-" Suddenly here remembered why he was here, in a gay club of all places....not that it was a terrible place to be, exactly. Beacon Hills, a town very literally a beacon for all things supernatural and evil. There was hardly a month that went by when something incredibly creepy and life threatening was going down. Except, this month's deal was different. No deaths, no animal sacrifices, not even anyone breaking out in an evil song and dance number! What WAS happening however were the lies. Everywhere you looked, couples and family and friends were fighting. He said, she said-that sort of thing. They'd fight over whispered words heard from friends or family or even strangers only to eventually find out things hadn't actually been said or they'd stop speaking to each other. Because of this, friends turned on friends and parents fought with children. Everyone was becoming distrustful of one another and it was a big mess. Only the Pack had yet to be affected. This wasn't all that was happening, New people were showing up in the town, exactly once with a distinctive scent, only to never be detected again. One day there could be a new girl or boy sitting in Stiles's or Scott's class only never to be seen or smelt again. It was weird, to say the least, and the pack just couldn't understand it. Lydia was convinced it was a cult or gang of some sort. Being the genuis she is and with her tale tell possible banshee powers most of the pack decided to investigate things her way and see if she was right. Most of the pack. Stiles didn't think it was a gang or cult, why would it be? What would a cult want with beacon hills anyway, and if they were a supernatural gang wouldn't they have at least signalled the wolves or threatened them? Lydia's plan was to investigate the town, spread out and try to catch where the temporary new students were going and see why lies were being spread around. Her, Jackson, Erica and Boyd were at Lydias house-she threw a party and everybody from their school would no doubt be there. Even if she did have a stranger reputation these past few months. Scott, Allison, and Isaac were separately driving around town looking for weird behavior and following any new people. They were keeping in touch via their cell phones. Peter, Chris, and Deaton were looking in the nastier parts of Beacon Hills where drug dealers and prostitutes roamed. The sheriff, John now in on the supernatural, was looking through files and asking his deputies. And finally Stiles, and Derek were at the Jungle where all the friendly drag queens, Out of the closet gays and all the out gays were. Lydia wanted them to socialize, blend in, act like a local and find out what they could. Stifles isn't sure why she picked him for an undercover trip to a gay jungle but Danny, who was in on the werewolves, pointed out that Stiles was the perfect twink for the mission. "Do you space out this often or am I boring you?" Stiles eyes snapped back to Mister handsome, he should really stop calling him that in his head, and smiled. Interact, blend in. Stiles could do that. "I'm sorry! I'm, uh, a bit distracted tonight." Stiles replied. Mr handsome signalled to the bartender, ordering two shots of something fancy that Stiles didn't quite catch. "Maybe," A shot of strange lilac colored liquid that had a thin golden layer over the top was pushed towards Stiles. Now he was no expert but that so didn't look like alcohol. "Maybe this will calm you down." Mister handsome finished. Stiles smiled, getting nervous, and said "Um, that's okay. I'm calm, not distracted at all! Besides, uh, I'm not exactly legal for alcohol...so...." Just this once thank you underage drinking laws! "I'm Ndale by the way." Another smirk was offered. Stifles eyes widened, and he looked at Mister Han-Ndale surprised. "Isn't that...African?" No problem with black people, but the guy was tanned at the most. "Mm-hmm. I traveled there for awhile, when I was younger. My real name is horrendous , so I go by Ndale. Stiles grinned. "I go by Stiles myself." He replied. Ndale's eyes seemed brighter than ever, and he was closer to Stiles than he had been five minutes ago. "So Stiles, you don't have a boyfriend yet do you?" Stiles was thrown off a bit by the question. "Uh, no. No I don't. I mean I obviously have had plenty if offers but none of them were the hunk for me." Stiles winked, grinning. "That's good." And then Ndale leaned forward and kissed Stiles. Stiles gasped and a warm tongue slipped in his mouth. An arm went to hold his waist and push him forward while the other hand gripped at his ass where it was mostly out of the seat. Stiles own arms were flailing and trying to push Ndale away. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Stiles thought, panicked. Ndale finally ended the non consensual kiss, pulling Stiles off the bar stool completely and dragging him toward the back of the club. Stiles quickly found himself pressed against a wall with Ndale's lips back on his. 'No!' And that's when Derek showed up.


	2. It's confusing, it's mean, it's ridiculously hot. Sounds like Derek.

Derek threw Ndale a warm grin. "Hey there." Ndale, stared at Derek looking momentarily surprised. "Uh, hello. What do you want?" Ndale replied, seemingly unaffected by Derek's charm. Grinning bigger Derek looked apologetically at Ndale. "I'm sorry. Ha, I've just been watching you all night." Ndale stared at Derek for a few moments in disbelief before he brushed his lips against Stiles's and raised an eye brow at Derek. "Well sorry about that, but I'm a little preoccupied with this one right now. Derek's grin went a little mean, and he reached out to grab Stiles and pull him beside him, turned in Stiles direction slightly. "I don't see anyone." Derek made a show of looking around before turning a sharp smirk back to Ndale.

Oh God, what was Derek doing? Stiles was grateful for sure but what did derek plan to do if his charm actually worked on Ndale? Ndale looked from Derek to Stiles and back to Derek again for a moment. He looked irritated. "Stiles, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." What? Where the Hell did he get that idea? Derek's eyebrows, monsters they were, went up and he stared at Ndale. "I'm trying to hit on you and you think I'm with him?" Ndale smiled, but it didn't look warm or happy. "Your chest gave you away." Stiles heart sped up, was Ndale supernatural? Could he hear their hearts? Derek put a hand back on Stiles arm and pushed him backwards slightly to move in front Stiles, clearly thinking the same thing. "My chest?" Derek's voice was steady but judging from the tension in his shoulders he wasn't calm. 

Ndale looked unimpressed. "A person's chest always points towards what or who is most important to them that is near them. You've been turned towards him since you came over here." Stiles sighed in relief quietly. "Ah. Yes well I would have said I had a boyfriend if you hadn't been so persistent in shoving your tongue down my throat." Stiles said, glaring at Ndale. Chuckling, like some bad villain from a 90s cartoon, Ndale smirked. "You're in a gay bar, and your boyfriend was off flirting with the queens in corner. It's not MY fault such a cute twink was left all on his own~. " Ndale turned to Derek. "Why don't you go buzz off somewhere, there are plenty of other good fucks just waiting to happen." 

Derek grinned at the guy before his expression went blank and his arm shot out to punch Ndale......

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
